Long time no see
by Adopt-the-stray
Summary: It has been five years have passed since they last saw each other... And because of the incident about the "Bizarre Gallery", something dark has connected them...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I have no originality, but I can't resist… The manga in which this sequel came/based from, is so cute and fluffy~! So, whoever created that manga, I BOW DOWN TO YOU! YOU ARE SO AWESOME! Because of that manga, I managed to create a sequel, YAY! Thanks creator ^^

Now, stop the blubbering, and on with the story… Enjoy! :D

*the words in Italics are Ib's inner thoughts (as in inner)

**This story is not a one-shot… It has a second chapter… Hope you like this story ^^

Chapter 1: Five years have passed

Ib's POV:

_The same grey sky with that day…_

_The gallery where I met you…_

_The same red skirt like that day…_

_And because such a thing happened, I'm not used to coming here…_

_ Five years have passed since then…_

I looked at the art gallery, 'N-nothing changed much here, too!'

_Hey, Garry. I'm 14 years old now! That day we came back safely to the real world, you then vanished. When I was young, even if I didn't look for you… But after I grow up, this feeling that I want to see you keep growing stronger…_

'But coming back after five years, It doesn't mean I'll surely see him', the woman in the reception desk handed me a pamphlet and said "Please, enjoy." "Thanks" I replied and bowed slightly and took the offered pamphlet… 'I always feel like Garry's with me' _because we are linked by something dark… _Then, I was snapped out of my own thoughts when I noticed a hair that looks exactly like Garry's, I reached out to that person "Garry?"… And then that person turned, it does look a bit like Garry… But older (with wrinkles and stuff) "E-eh… Ehh?" my eyes went a bit wide…

'C-calm down, Ib! , but is this Garry I'm seeing right now? Based on what I remember, he should be at least at the age of 23-26… Ah, maybe to a kid, a 20, 40 and 60 years old person looks the same? So he could be a vigorous and mischievous 70 years old?' and then, I felt my eyes twitch…

"T-That, umm, Garry?" he/she turned away from me. "It's been a while… How's the nursing…." I felt someone touch my head and say "Idiot!" "Eh?" I looked behind me, "Ga-Garry?" Garry waved at me "Long time no see! You've really grown! Ib…" I felt tears at the corner of my eyes and something fell…

KACHA!

"I'm so very sorry everyone! Was anyone hurt? Sorry to have scared everyone- EH?!".Garry was holding his lighter, already burning and he held me… "What kind of reaction?!" the owner of the art gallery said, "A-anyway, we'll give everyone a free drink ticket as a compensation". We looked at each other, I'm still clutching a bit at his coat and then we burst out giggling and smiling at each other.

-.-At the Art Museum Park (Outside):

"Ib~ your drink." I was clearly thinking about something that I hadn't heard Garry calling me. I was startled when something cold touched each side of my face and someone said "Ib~ let's drink something~" then I realized it was Garry, "Garry, you shocked me!" "Hee hee, sorry… I still feel like you're not ib… 'Cause you've really grown" Garry then sat beside me, "Because, 5 years have passed, I still remember our last meeting… We ate some macaroons together." I replied. "Hee hee, but you still blush when you're shocked… Just like 5 years ago." "Don't treat me like a kid." I said, pouting. Because of that action, Garry laughed "I…" "Eh?" "I really want to meet you Garry…" I looked at Garry, he's blushing furiously then he turned away from me "Me too…" "Why are you so rigid? Oh! I have something to tell you Garry." Because of what I said, he turned even more rigid…

A/N: End of chapter 1! YAY! One more chapter and it's "the end" (I think)… So, stay tuned for the next and last chapter of "Long time no See"… Bye LOVIES~~ :** :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again Lovies! Here's the chapter 2 of "Long time no See"… Hope you like it :D

*Now, the words in Italics are GARRY's inner thoughts (like i said before, as in inner :D)

Chap.2: The Promise of Reunion (again)

Ib's POV:

"I… have a dream for the future…" At that said, Garry turned to me with a deep blush. "I… want to work with art." "Ahh! Isn't it good? It suits Ib well!" "And then… I want Garry to help me" "Eh? … I see… I get it! You want me to model for you? Leave it to me. It'll be handsome." Garry said seriously while his face was sparkling (a little bit). "No, Garry. I want you to be the main character" "Me?... Me?" "Yes… That event from 5 years ago, even though it was scary but it strengthens me… Even though it was scary, it made me stronger… Because Garry is by my side. "

"Ib…" Garry said, a bit shocked and a bit sad... _No, that's just my act…_ … "So, I only want to be with someone I truly trust. I can grow stronger that way too. I want to pass this to everyone through my work… Umm, is it strange?" "No way! Actually, it's amazing. Before you fulfill your dreams, you can't stop… So, work hard to it!" Garry said with a cheerful yet warm smile, "Thank you… No matter what I have to tell Garry… Even though I'm not sure I'll meet Garry today, it's a good thing that we met." I said with a smile, then my smile faltered. "Umm, Garry. How about Garry?" "Of course, I'm very happy, too." Garry said with a warm smile.

"Garry…" I put my drink down, "Umm, that… Garry" "Ehh?" I stood up in front of him, he looked so confused. "Umm, as my form of thanks for your help, I'll agree to anything you want." "Ehh…" I looked at Garry, determined to do what he wants. And Garry looked too shocked, and his arms are a bit out stretched, like he's hesitating to hug/reach out to me.

_What… What to do? … We can't Ib… That sight…_

"Where did you learn those words, Ib?" Garry said, blushing a bit, the tone of his voice was a bit sad. And, I was shocked when he stood up and held my face… "You naughty girl…"Garry said, just like before, the tone of his voice was a bit sad? … And then he kissed my cheeks. "Okay~ Thanks for the treat~" Garry said, his voice now cheerful. "Is it enough?" "Umm… Getting to see Ib again is enough." Garry said with a cute smile… "Ah! I really have to go now, sorry Ib." "Eh?" I was startled when Garry said that, "Though it was only for a short time, I'm happy…Sorry again, Ib." I stretched out to him "Don't!" I screamed and hugged him, I buried my face in his shirt because of the tears that was trying to trail down my face. Then, I clutched at his coat, like I did when we were at the Bizarre Gallery 5 years ago…

"Ib, don't worry… This is not goodbye. Oh, Hey, Ib. Give me your hand." I looked at him "Hmm?" "It's fine. Come on!" I let go of his coat and then I held out my hand… "Here. For you." Garry said, I looked at my hand, it's a ring. "When your art book's done. I'll give you a better ring…" Garry said with a warm smile, "Can't you give it now?" "…" Garry visibly turned rigid "I-If… If I give it to you now, it won't be the same…" "?" "Ohh, my bad, my bad, almost forgot." "Ah." "Thank goodness, I've finally returned your handkerchief… Hey, Ib… This isn't goodbye… We'll definitely meet again." I hugged Garry again…

Then, Garry waved at me then he continued to walk away… I waved back as I watched him walk away and away… 'Right, this isn't goodbye. We'll definitely meet again, because… ' at that thought, I looked down at my hands I noticed that the handkerchief was still there, then, I saw something at the corner of the handkerchief… It looks like a card… 'Ever since we met 5 years ago… Always, there's something dark connecting us…'

What was written on the card made me cry in happiness and gasp a bit because of shock…

… "Will you marry me?" … 'Ohh, Garry…'

A/N: And CUT! Joke :p … This is the end of the sequel, I'm so touched that you Lovies read my story TT^TT I LOVE YOU ALL~! :3

Now, what do you think of the sequel? I want to get your opinion… Review pwisshhhh~:'3 Anyway, BYE LOVIES~! Until next time (if there'll ever be XDD)


End file.
